1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating structures and more particularly pertains to a knockdown seat for supporting an individual relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seating structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, seating structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art seating structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,825; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,668; U.S. Pat. 4,341,417; U.S. Pat. 3,861,746; U.S. Pat. 4,745,262; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,737.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a knockdown seat for supporting an individual relative to a ground surface which includes a back panel having a receiving aperture directed therethrough, and a seat panel shaped so as to define a rear support leg positionable through the back panel receiving aperture to support the back panel in an inclined orientation.
In these respects, the knockdown seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an individual relative to a ground surface.